Shattered Glass
by foxshadow
Summary: Uh oh, looks like Inuyasha broke a mirror. Luckily for hanyous, its only seven days of bad luck. But this week is going to be one of the worst weeks anyone, hanyou or human, can imagine......(Rated for Inu's language...)
1. Rainy Mondays

Disclaimer: Okay, I don¹t own Inuyasha, or anything/anyone that has anything  
remotely connected to him. But I will....*grins evilly* Er...I mean....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Shattered Glass  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rainy Mondays  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
³Jump, jump, jump, and I win! Again!² Two figures were huddled around a  
battered checkers board. One of the men, the one with the short black hair  
pulled up into a ponytail sighed. Loudly. He glanced at his companion, a  
strange fellow with waist length white hair, golden eyes, fangs and claws.  
  
³But Inuyasha, that¹s the tenth time you¹ve won today!²  
  
The other man grinned. ³I know. Pay up!²  
  
³But you must be cheating!²  
  
³Ha, no Miroku, you just suck at checkers! Now pay up!²  
  
³But I have nothing left to give you! I¹ve given you my clothes, my staff,  
all of my personal possessions, hell, I¹ve given you Shippou!² A muffled  
yell sounded from the pile of things by Inuyasha¹s side.  
  
³Yeah, why¹d you give me him anyway?² But before Miroku could answer, the  
door to the hut the two were in was flung open.  
  
³Hey guys! What are you-² Two young women walked in. After glancing at the  
shivering, naked (AN: Except for his boxers! If you thought otherwise you¹re  
just wrong...^_^) Miroku, the checkers game in front of Inuyasha, and the  
pile of things by his side, they both stopped dead. ³Inuyasha! I thought I  
told you to stop playing checkers!²  
  
³Yeah, you did, and why would I follow your advice Kagome?² Inu smirked.  
  
³BECAUSE I¹M RIGHT YOU IDIOT! NOW GIVE BACK MIROKU¹S STUFF RIGHT NOW!!  
Especially his clothes......²  
  
Sighing, Inu shoved all the stuff back, but Miroku didn¹t seem to notice. He  
was to busy flexing his...*ahem*....¹muscles¹ and trying to impress the  
girls, especially the one next to Kagome. Inuyasha watched as Miroku flew  
back about five feet, as a result of the girls slaps. Inu snickered. ³He had  
that coming to him!² The girls whirled around and glared at him. ³Hey! Don¹t  
hurt me! I haven¹t done anything! Just commenting on what-² SLAP!  
³Oww....²  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~ ^_^ ~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Squatting against the wall of the hut, Kagome sighed. ³I hate Mondays.  
Especially rainy ones. What about you Sango?² She looked toward the other  
girl, who was busy stroking Kirara, her cat youkai, and lifelong friend.  
  
³Yeah, I¹ve never been too fond of Mondays either. Or rain for that matter.²  
  
³Same.² Miroku looked up from the checkers board he was examining, seeing if  
there was anyway to cheat while playing checkers. ³Mondays were, well, are,  
always the worst day. Rain doesn¹t bother me, though.²  
  
Inuyasha sighed, then answered, ³Hmph. Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, rain,  
shine, sleet, snow, it¹s all the same to me.²  
  
Sighing exasperatedly, Kagome turned her attention to a new topic. ³Hey,  
where¹s Shippou?²  
  
Inuyasha didn¹t open his eyes from their bored/closed position. ³I dunno,  
probably outside.²   
  
Miroku nodded. ³I thought I saw him earlier, but that was before you guys  
came back.²  
  
Kagome leapt up. ³WHAT?! He could catch his death in this rain!² She rushed  
out the door.  
  
Sango did the same, yelling to Kagome to wait up.  
  
Miroku looked up momentarily, and chuckled. ³Maybe if we¹re lucky, he¹ll  
drown!² A rustle came from behind him, in his pile of things. The unlucky  
Miroku never knew what hit him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~ ^_^ ~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: There. First chapter of my first story. Okay, okay, so it was absolutely  
horrible. Oh well, I hope it gets better!


	2. Kagome's Backpack

Disclaimer: Is it really necessary to have one of these on every page? I  
think not....  
  
(AN: Sorry about the little numbers. My friend, Pink Arrow Kagome has to  
post my stories, since my INCREDIBLY STUPID computer won¹t let me. There  
must have been something wrong with her computer too. Oh well, the numbers  
seem to have replaced all of the quotation marks and all of the apostrophes!)  
  


~Hey guys. Pink Arrow Kagome here. I know some of you were wondering about the numbers, and like Foxshadow states above, they replace quotation marks and apostrophes. It's how Foxshadow's documents are sent to me. I will try to find them all and replace them with the correct grammar symbol, but I might end up missing a couple. Well, on with the story.~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Shattered Glass  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome's Backpack  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kagome! KAGOME! Where the hell is that girl?" A very irate Inuyasha  
sprinted out of the woods to a clearing. An ivy-covered well stood in the  
clearing, with a misshapen lump next to it. "Kagome?" He slowed down, and  
crept cautiously to the lump. After poking it for a bit, he realized it  
wasn't alive. What's more, he realized it was Kagome's backpack. Grinding  
his teeth in anger he lifted up the backpack. "So, she left. But hah! she  
left her bag here!" As soon as he said this, a piece of paper fluttered to  
the ground. "Hm? What¹s this?" Picking it up, he found it was in Kagome's  
handwriting.  
  
  
Inuyasha and everyone-  
  
I've gone back home for exam week. I left my bag here. It has all of your  
stuff, like Miroku, I have your swimsuit/model magazines and checkers game,  
and Shippou, there's some candy in there for you. Sango, there's some soda  
in there for you, and the big piece of wood you asked for. Inuyasha, er,  
sorry for leaving without saying anything. See you guys in a week!  
  
Love,  
  
Kagome  
  
The rest of the group had arrived by now, taking turns to read the note.  
  
"Well, looks like we¹re on our own, doesn't it?" Miroku handed the note back  
to Inuyasha. "Now, shall we see what's in the bag?" He rummaged around for a  
few minutes. "Ooh, what do we have here?" He pulled out the magazines and  
checkers, and a pair of Kagome's underwear. (AN: I know, I know, bad Fox,  
but hey! He's Miroku! ^^) Suddenly, he slumped to the ground, sporting a rather

large bump on his head.  
  
"Heh, good thing Kagome got me that wood," Sango stood behind Miroku,  
gripping the wood like a bat. She picked up poor Kagome's underwear, and hid  
it at the bottom of the bag.  
  
Inuyasha, of course, totally ignored the whole thing. He was busy re-reading  
Kagome¹s note. "Damnit, WHY THE HELL CAN¹T SHE TELL ME?!" He glared angrily  
at the note.  
  
Sango walked over to him. "She probably just remembered at the last minute,  
or else she would¹ve given us the stuff before she left."  
  
"I know, but still..." Inuyasha trailed off. He and Sango stared at Shippou  
attacking the lollipop in silence. Finally, Sango spoke.  
  
"Look, we had better get back to Kaede. C'mon, help me lug Miroku back,"  
Inuyasha glanced at the crumpled form of Miroku on the ground.  
  
"Rather sad, isn¹t he?"  
  
  
  
  
~*~ ^_^ ~*~  
  
  
  
  
"Now what are we gonna do for seven days without Kagome?" Shippou sat with  
Kirara looking rather forlorn at the prospect of spending an entire week  
without Kagome.  
  
"Hmph, I don¹t like this any better than you do!" Inuyasha sat angrily on the  
grass. "She thinks she can just leave us here, galloping off without telling  
me!" He looked over to Miroku who wa busy trying to beat himself at  
checkers. "Are you gonna just sit there all day? Either way, you'll lose and  
win!"  
  
"Exactly! I'll win! Can you tell Shippou to pass me one of the sodas?"  
Miroku looked back down at his checkers game.  
  
"Are you two still not talking? Geez..." Inuyasha looked exasperated.  
Shippou stuck up his nose and turned away.  
  
"You can tell that idiot that I'm not talking to him unless he apologizes.  
Hmph, he can¹t have a soda either!" Shippou gathered all the cans and  
sprinted off towards Sango.  
  
"HEY!! That brat took the sodas!" Miroku chased after him, yelling curses.  
Inuyasha snickered.  
  
"Maybe Kagome never should have brought over those sodas..." At the thought  
of Kagome, Inuyasha frowned. This wasn't like her. She would have told him  
she was leaving. Sighing he stood up and looked around him. Miroku was still  
trying to catch Shippou, and Sango was egging him on. Trying to think off  
something to get his mind off of Kagome, he glanced at the half finished  
checkers game. Smirking, he moved one black piece around, capturing all of  
the red pieces. Chuckling to himself, he called to Miroku. "Hey Miroku! I  
beat you! Again!" Miroku quickly forgot about Shippou and jogged over. As he  
reached Inuyasha and the checkers game, he let out a cry that sent the birds  
in the trees nearby scattering.  
  
"NO!! HOW DID YOU DO THAT!!!??" Leaving Miroku to obsess about he game,  
Inuyasha went over to Kagome¹s backpack.  
  
"I wonder if she left us anything else," he muttered. "Oh, what¹s this?" He  
pulled something out of the bag. Catching the sun's rays, it sparkled and  
glistened. "Ooh..." Inuyasha was captivated by it. "A mirror..."  
  
"Hey Inu!" A voice rang out behind him, causing him to jump and drop the  
mirror. It hit the ground with a crash and broke into thousands of pieces.  
Inuyasha quickly spun around snarling.  
  
"WHO IS THAT! YOU MADE ME BREAK KAGOME¹S MIRROR-oh.....heh...er..." Inuyasha  
trailed off. "H-hi Kagome..." He quickly tried to cover the shattered glass.  
"Er, uh, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Inuyasha, did you break my mirror?" Kagome¹s voice was dangerously quiet.  
  
"Well, you see, you just, er, surprised me and, I, uh..."  
  
"THAT WAS MY BEST MIRROR!!!!!!" Kagome¹s eyes blazed. "AND YOU WENT AND  
BROKE IT!!!!" But before she could finish, Shippou leapt up.  
  
"KAGOME! You're back! Sango, Kirara, Kagome's back!" Sango and Kirara came  
running up.  
  
"Kagome-chan! You¹re back! How come you didn¹t tell us you were leaving?"  
Sango looked at Kagome.  
  
Kagome looked puzzled. "Didn¹t you guys get my note?"  
  
"Yeah, but you normally tell us when you leave, besides, weren't you  
supposed to be gone for a week?"  
  
Kagome turned a slight red color. "Yeah, I thought exams were this week, but  
they're next week." She smiled sheepishly. "Hey, where¹s Miroku?" Before  
Sango could answer, however, Shippou stiffened and stormed away in a huff.  
  
"He's over there, puzzling over he checkers board. Him and Shippou aren't on  
friendly terms."  
  
"Oh," Kagome turned and looked at Inuyasha. "Look, I'm...I'm...."  
  
"You¹re what?"  
  
Kagome sighed. "Sorry. I'm sorry. Yes, you don¹t need to gloat. Now, I'm  
gonna go see if I can ease the tensions between Miroku and Shippou. Try and  
do something about the mirror," Kagome turned away and walked over to  
Miroku.  
  
"Hmph, who does she think she is, telling me what to do?" Inuyasha sighed,  
then turned to the shards of the mirror. "What am I supposed to do about  
this?" He looked around him. "Maybe I can just cram them down that selfish  
bitch¹s throat," he said.  
  
"HEY! INUYASHA, I HEARD THAT!" Kagome started over to him. Sango called out  
to Inuyasha.  
  
"Run! She¹s gonna kill you!"  
  
~*~ ^_^ ~*~  
  
AN: Yes, another horrible chapter. Oh well......next one the plot should  
start to actually go somewhere....^^


	3. Superstition

Disclaimer: I would've stopped putting these things on after the first  
chapter, but my friend said I needed them. So here:  
  
I don't own Inuyasha. Or Miroku. Or Sango. Or Shippou. Or Kagome. Or  
Sesshomaru (which, by the way, might make his way into this fic, if I feel  
like it!) Or Jaken, thank god. Or Naraku. Or Kikyo, which, if I owned her,  
would be dead, and WOULD STAY DEAD!!!! grrrr......*ahem* or anyone else.  
There.  
  
AN: Sorry to all of those who like Kikyo, BUT I HATE HER!!! HATE! HATE!!!!  
You know, there has got to be a limit to how many times a girl can die and  
come back to life! Sheesh......heh, she might just make her way into this  
fic, just so i can kill her and make her stay dead! ^^ Or not....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Shattered Glass**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Superstition_  
  
  
  
  
  
As the group huddled around Miroku's pathetic excuse for a fire, they  
talked amongst themselves. Finally, the subject came upon superstitions.  
  
"Feh, I don¹t believe in any of that shit," Inuyasha looked scornfully at  
the rest of the group.  
  
"Good, because when you broke that mirror..." Kagome trailed off. She arched  
a brow when Miroku's head shot up from the checkers game. "What's your  
problem?"   
  
"Dear Lord, he didn't, did he?"  
  
"Er, yeah?"  
  
"Oh no, this is not good...." Miroku shook his head. "Ever wonder why you  
are usually kept away from mirrors Inuyasha?"  
  
"Er, because my mum thought I¹d break them..."  
  
"Exactly." Miroku crossed his arms.  
  
"So? That just means Mum didn't want her mirrors broken!"  
  
"No, ugh, I guess you've never heard the tale."  
  
"Apparently not!" Inuyasha looked angrily in Miroku's direction, "Would you  
be so kind as to fill me in on what the hell you're talking about?!"  
  
Miroku looked about him at the equally puzzled expressions of the others.  
Sighing deeply, he began his tale.  
  
"Long ago, there was a war between hanyou and youkai, against an incredibly  
powerful youkai named Jero. In the final moments of battle, one hanyou,  
named Kyroul, struck out at him. Jero was caught off guard, and he finally  
admitted defeat."  
  
"Feh, what a weakling," Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"Shut up! I¹m trying to tell the story! Anyway, he called out a curse on all  
hanyou before he disappeared. Fortunately, he was too weak to do much harm,  
and wasn't right in the head. The curse was this: All hanyou that break a  
mirror, must suffer through seven days of incredibly bad luck. Like I said,  
he wasn't right in the head. So you see Inuyasha, this week is gonna be a  
living hell!" Miroku sighed and leaned against a tree, closing his eyes.  
  
"Like I believe that bull!" Inuyasha snorted. He looked at Kagome. She  
looked back at him with scared eyes.  
  
"But what if it's true?" She looked concerned.  
  
"Yeah, that story's true, and blue polka dotted monkeys are flying outta my  
nose!"  
  
Shippou looked up. "Really?!"  
  
  
  
  
~*~ ^_^ ~*~  
  
  
Inuyasha sat against the trunk of the tree he was sitting in. Looking down  
through the branches, he saw that the rest of the group was fast asleep.  
  
"Damn monk and his story," Inuyasha rubbed his eyes. "Making me stay up all  
night thinking about this stupid curse," Moving his arms to stretch, he lost  
balance and fell out of his tree. "Owww...." He rubbed the rapidly growing  
lump on his head.  
  
  
"Smooth, Inuyasha. You've never done that before. And so the week of bad luck  
begins..." Miroku was standing over Inuyasha. Inuyasha shot his fist up. In  
his mind's eye, he was picturing Miroku reeling in pain as he stumbled away,  
clutching his winded stomach.  
  
Too bad he missed.  
  
A dull thud emitted from where Inuyasha's fist made contact with the tree  
behind Miroku. Grasping his painfully broken hand, he gasped in agony. Then,  
when he seemed to collect himself, he howled in pain and spewed a length of  
bloody oaths at the tree and Miroku.  
  
Loudly.   
  
Loud enough to arouse the rest of the group from their slumber.  
  
"Geez, he can get shot by an arrow, get a hole punched in his stomach, get  
almost killed by demons, and yet, he can't stand a broken hand. Heh, what a  
wimp!" Shippou slurred, sleepily.  
  
  
  
  
~*~ ^_^ ~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: There! As promised, the plot develops….slightly! Plus, I am trying to  
make these chapters longer! I promise I will try hard! ^_^


	4. It's Only the Beginning

Disclaimer: Here, let me try a shot at poetry:  
  
I don't own Inu,  
That means I can't brag.  
'Cuz I don¹t own Inu,  
It makes my life.......uh.......sag?  
  
Maybe I'll just stick with regular, boring disclaimers......  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Shattered Glass  
  
  
  
  
It's Only the Beginning.....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The group set out the next morning at their usual slow pace.  
  
"Nothing¹s happened yet," grumbled Inuyasha, clutching his newly bandaged hand. "Maybe last night was just a coinceden-AHHHH!" Out of no where, a rock slide decided to pick that exact moment to land on Inuyasha's head.  
  
"Or not," Miroku snickered.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome knelt by the mountain of rocks. "Inuyasha! Can you hear me? Don't move! We're gonna try and dig you out!" A muffled yell came from the rubble.  
  
"DAMN YOU MONK! WHEN I GET OUTTA HERE, I'M GONNA WRING YOUR NECK!"  
  
Miroku stepped nervously back from the rocks. "Hey! I have an idea! Why don't we **not **dig him out? Knowing Inuyasha, he'll go through with his threat...." His idea was met with blank stares and sweatdrops. "Or we could forget I said that..." He sighed and dug the checkers game out of the bag. "I'll be over here, trying to figure out how to win this stupid game....."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~ ^_^ ~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was about midday when they finally dug Inuyasha out. After the last stone was removed, a very battered Inuyasha crawled out. After shaking off Sango and Kagome, he walked over to Miroku, who was busy counting the squares on the checkers board. "You," Inuyasha pointed a clawed finger in Miroku's face, growling threateningly, an evil glint in his eyes. Miroku whimpered.  
  
"M-me? Heh, I didn't mean what I said! Honest! We-ACK!" Miroku leapt up and ran, with Inuyasha bounding after him. Unfortunately, he tripped over his own feet, causing a black eye on his part. Slumping to the ground, Inuyasha raised his head to the heavens and howled.  
  
"WHY ME?! WHYYYYYYY!!!!!!!??????"  
  
Shippou eyed the pathetic Inuyasha who was sitting on the ground wailing. "I've never seen him like this before.....oh Lord, I won't be able to make it through this week. I'm gonna kill him before the seven days is up..."  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~ ^_^ ~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They continued on, with Inuyasha at an unusual place in the group.....the rear.   
  
"Hey, Inuyasha! You might not want to use Tetsusaiga! You'll probably end up sticking it inside of you instead!"  
  
"Ooo...Miroku..if I wasn't cursed Tetsuaiga would be sticking inside of you!" But Inuyasha's threat was in vain. It seemed to provoke Miroku's taunting even more.  
  
"Hah! I'd love to see you try right now!" Inuyasha growled and drew Tessaiga.  
  
"Inuyasha! Wait! However stupid Miroku sounds right now, he's right. You'll probably just end up hurting yourself!" Kagome pulled on his arm.   
  
"Alright, alright, just keep that cretin away from me!" He looked over at Sango, who had stopped in her tracks. "What's the matter with you?" Inuyasha questioned.  
  
"Shh…I hear something........." Before she could say anything else, something leapt out of the bushes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~ ^_^ ~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Cliffie! Okay, I know, it's not a very good one, but hey! It's still one....  
BUT WHY CAN'T I MAKE THE CHAPTER LONGER? *bashes head against the computer* MUST.....MAKE....LONGER!!!


	5. Rivalry

AN: Sorry for such an incredibly long delay!!! First I was grounded   
from my computer for talking back to my parents, and then I went away to   
the beach, then my computer totally died, then...well...you get the   
picture. Hey, it is summer break!! *dodges rotten tomatoes, cabbages,   
and screwdrivers* Ok....I'm sorry. (Yeah, and so you'll feel better,   
right now I'm sitting on piles of my junk in the center of my room,   
breathing in deadly fumes. Ok, so they aren't that deadly, since they   
are paint fumes. I just got my whole room re-done!!! My mum seems to   
think that these fumes are getting to my head, though, I've been   
babbling about Fanfiction and Inuyasha all day......) So anyway, to   
make it up to you, I tried to make it long, but you all know how good I   
am at that...-_-;;;; Anyway...enjoy!  
  
  
  
Oh yeah....disclaimer: *sigh* alright *monotone voice* No one or thing   
that is remotely connected to Inuyasha belongs to me. Happy? I'm   
not.....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Shattered Glass  
  
Rivalry  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome let out a sigh of relief "Kouga-kun...it's only you...." The   
wolf youkai stood in front of them, surrounded by his wolf pack.  
  
"Oh Lord...this really is a curse," Inuyasha muttered. Kouga laughed.  
  
"So it is true! Puppy here has broken a mirror! Naughty puppy!"   
Inuyasha glared daggers at him.  
  
"How did you know?" he snarled at Kouga.  
  
"Let's just say, I heard it from a close acquaintance of yours." Kouga   
shot a meaningful look in Shippou's direction. "For a little fox, he   
sure has a loud voice!" Inuyasha exploded.  
  
"I AM GONNA KILL YOU SHIPPOU!!! CURSE OR NO CURSE, I WILL!!!" With   
that, he lunged at the fox-demon. With a frightened squeak, Shippou ran   
off, with Inuyasha close behind.  
  
Sighing a little, Kagome shook her head. "Inuyasha, SIT!" A resounding   
'THUD' echoed across the land. Kagome turned back to Kouga as Inuyasha   
groaned and spit out a mouthful of earth. "So Kouga-kun, what brings   
you here?"  
  
"Ah, only you, my sweet Kagome!" Kouga took her hand, earning a shout   
of rage from Inuyasha, and a blush from Kagome.  
  
"I don't care what you say, Kagome," Inuyasha muttered, drawing   
Tetsuaiga. As the rusty old sword changed to Tetsuaiga, his father's   
fang, Inuyasha spat bitterly. "I'm gonna ram Tetsuaiga right up his   
bony little-"  
  
"Inuyasha, NO!" Sango raced towards him. "Put Tetsuaiga away! Kouga's   
leaving!" "And," she added, "You're just gonna end up ramming it up   
your own bony little ass."  
  
Grudgingly, Inuyasha obliged. Sheathing the sword, he sauntered up to   
Kagome. "Where'd that wimpy wolf go?"  
  
"I told him not to come back 'till the seven days are up."  
  
"And he listened?"  
  
"Well, I also told him that according to your bad luck, Naraku is   
probably going to be 100 miles away from where ever you are. Of   
course," she said thoughtfully, "with your bad luck, we'll probably   
draw him towards us." She turned and walked away, leaving a bewildered   
Inuyasha behind.  
  
  
  
  
~*~ ^_^ ~*~  
  
  
  
The group had stopped hours ago, after Inuyasha managed to get himself   
tangled up in a bunch of hanging vines. "Stop moving!" Kagome hissed.   
"How'd you get yourself so tightly wound up anyway?"  
  
"Mhlph!" Inuyasha bit down on the vines surrounding his mouth. No luck.  
  
"Miroku! Get your lazy butt over here and help us!"  
  
The monk looked up from his towers of checkers pieces. He had been in deep

thought, about what would happen if you played checkers with chess   
pieces. "What?"  
  
"GET OFF YOUR FAT ASS AND HELP US GET INUYASHA UNTIED!" Sango's roar   
sent the birds in the nearby trees scattering.  
  
"Alright, alright, there's no need to yell." Miroku got to his feet.   
"I'll come back to you later, my friends," he added in an undertone to   
the checkers pieces.  
  
After another hour of struggling, sweating, colorful curses, and a few   
bashes with Hiraikotsu (courtesy of Sango) the vines were hacked off.   
As Inuyasha sat up and stretched, he looked around at the group,   
gasping for breath. "Well," he said, "what are you guys waiting for?   
Up, c'mon, up! We've got to find some shards! Let's g-" His remark was   
cut off as he slumped to the ground. Sango stood over him, holding the   
ever useful Hiraikotsu like a club.  
  
For once, Kagome didn't even protest.  
  
  
  
~*~ ^_^ ~*~  
  
  
Inuyasha awoke to a scene of utter chaos. Sango was repeatedly chucking   
the red and black plastic checkers pieces at Miroku, screaming "PERVERT!" at the   
top of her lungs. Shippou and a dangerous-looking bird were battling it   
out over the *gasp* LAST BOWL OF RAMEN! And Kagome was no where to be   
seen. Rubbing his eyes, he walked over to Shippou, swiped his hard won   
bowl of ramen, and asked, "Kagome gone?"  
  
Shippou just turned and glared at Inuyasha, as he tried to fend off the   
big bird. "Stupid bird, leave me alone!"  
  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, swiped the bird with his claws, then picked   
Shippou up by his tail and yelled in his ear, "DID KAGOME LEAVE?!"  
  
"Yeah, about five minutes ago." Dropping the fox boy to the ground   
Inuyasha swore under his breath.  
  
"I'm going to see if I can catch up to her…HEY! ARE YOU LISTENING TO   
ME?!"  
  
"No!" Miroku shouted back. "We're not!"  
  
Oh, he is gonna regret that, Inuyasha thought, before bounding off   
into the forest.  
  
  
~*~ ^_^ ~*~  
  
  
Kagome struggled through the forest. "Stupid branches....get offa me!"  
  
"Oi! Kagome! Where the hell are you going?"  
  
Crap. He'd found her. Probably beat it out of Shippou. But she had to   
get back to the well! She couldn't miss exams! So she broke into a run.  
  
Sighing, Inuyasha leapt after her.  
  
After catching up with Kagome, and forcing her to tell him why she was   
leaving, he astounded her.  
  
"Ok, fine. Go ahead and go. Just be back tomorrow."  
  
"Wait....what?"  
  
"Ok, fine. Go ahead and go. Just be back tomorrow."  
  
"No, I didn't mean 'what' as in 'what did you say?' I meant 'what' as   
in 'you've never done that before so I am surprised.'"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ugh...never mind. But how come you're letting me go, just like that?"  
  
"Because since I have this stupid curse, it'd probably be.....well.....   
saferforyouwithoutme." He took a breath and looked at the ground.  
  
Kagome stopped. Inuyasha was looking out for her safety? This was too   
weird. "Alright, I'll try and get back as soon as I can...."  
  
"Bye." Kagome watched him leap away, until his silver hair was lost in   
the dark forest. She sighed, and then dropped down the well.  
  
  
  
~*~ ^_^ ~*~  
  
  
"SOUTA!!!" Kagome winced as she pulled a rather large porcupine off of   
her bottom. (AN: Gomen guys! I couldn't think of anything else! It's   
not like he plays with jacks....or does he?)   
  
"You called?"  
  
"How many times must I tell you? You do NOT set live animals free in   
the well!"  
  
"I didn't put him there! Honest!"  
  
"Then how did he get there? It's not like they can get up and walk in!"  
  
"Um, actually......they can...."  
  
"That's beside the point! Now help me out!"  
  
"Someone's a little pissed off....."  
  
"Oh, shut it........"  
  
  
~*~ ^_^ ~*~  
  
After stumbling in the kitchen....literally stumbling after tripping   
over her own feet, Kagome crashed into a stack of dishes her mom was   
carrying and careened into an open cupboard. "Er....ow....I'm home?"  
  
Her mom stared disapprovingly at her.  
  
"Heh...sorry 'bout that Mom..."  
  
Uh oh....Inuyasha's bad luck has rubbed off on me...."Ow!" Kagome had   
run head first into a wall. Damnit Inuyasha.......  
  
  
  
~*~ ^_^ ~*~  
  
  
Meanwhile the poor porcupine was still curled up in the bottom of the   
well.....  
  
  
~*~ ^_^ ~*~  
  
"Inuyasha.....chill!" Miroku looked over the edge of the checkers   
board. "You're the one that said she could go..."  
  
Inuyasha stopped pacing and spun around. "Do you think I am not aware   
of that fact?" Chill Inuyasha......she's safer in her time, without you   
and this stupid curse......remember...there are only 6 more days   
left.... He glanced at Miroku, who was busy losing to himself at   
checkers, then at Sango, who was brushing Kirara, and finally his gaze   
rested on Shippou...who was attacking a chocolate bar Kagome had slipped  
him before she had left. "Oi, Shippou! C'me're!" Looking up...Shippou   
saw Inuyasha holding something in his open palm.  
  
"'Kay" He set down the chocolate then skipped happily over to Inuyasha.   
"What do you want?"  
  
"Here....take this and put it as high above the ground...in a   
tree...that you can." He handed the little fox demon a piece of paper.  
  
"How come?"  
  
"Just do it...ok?"  
  
"Ok." Shippou started scrambling up the tree, as Inuyasha crept over to   
Shippou's momentarily-forgotten candy bar. Just as he was about to take   
a bite, Shippou came back.  
  
"I can't get up the tree, can you he-HEY!! PUT THAT DOWN! IT'S MINE!"   
He lunged at Inuyasha. On any other, curse-free day, Inuyasha would   
have laughed and batted Shippou away. Unfortunately, not today. He   
reached out to push him in the dirt, and found a rather unpleasant   
surprise.  
  
"OWWW!! GET 'IM OFF! GET 'IM OFF!!" Shippou was swinging on the end of   
Inuyasha's finger....his tiny teeth clamped over the end.  
  
"Sorry.....I'm busy right now." Miroku called with a yawn as he   
continued to lose to himself at checkers.  
  
"Same over here." Sango called, leaning against a tree, eyes closed.  
  
"I HATE MIRRORS!!!!"  
  
  
~*~ ^_^ ~*~  
  
  
What is the life cycle of a newt? What is this crap? Kagome chewed on   
the end of her pencil, glancing up at the clock. One more hour and   
exams would be over. "Eeny meeny miney mo..." Closing her eyes, she   
circled a random answer. "Let's hope that's right......"  
  
After guessing her way through the rest of the exam, the class was   
finally dismissed, and Kagome made a bee-line for the well.  
  
"Higurashi!" A familiar voice rang out. "Wait!"  
  
"Hojo.....?"  
  
  
  
~*~ ^_^ ~*~  
  
AN: And there! Yes...it is still rather short...my apologies....but oh   
well! Yes. I am aware that this was an incredibly pointless   
chapter...sorry......it'll all come into play in the   
future.....hopefully...


	6. Utter Chaos

AN: Yay! I'm updating....again! Ok...yes...I have figured out how all   
of that stuff will come into play in the (very near) future.  
  
And I felt so bad for that porcupine....I decided that it could come   
and help me with some chapters. So here he is, the one and only, XAVIER   
THE PORCUPINE!!! *hold up sign that says 'Applause'* YAY!!!  
  
Xavier: You didn't politely decide for me to come, you bound my feet,   
gagged me, and placed me in the back of a truck!  
  
Fox: Well....we have no time for such small details.....  
  
Xavier: SMALL DETAILS? YOU KIDNAPPED ME! And I have no idea why   
either...it's not like I played a big part or anything....  
  
Fox: I needed a co-host and I knew that you would not come   
willingly....but anyway...here's the ever-hated disclaimer: Inuyasha,   
Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Shippou, Hojo, Kouga and co. all belong to   
Rumiko Takahashi. And the game checkers belongs to whoever invented it.   
Gee....who DID invent checkers anyway?  
  
Xavier: Can you at least get on with the fic? It's what these people   
came for......not to hear your ramblings about who invented checkers...  
  
Fox: Righty-o  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Shattered Glass  
  
  
Chapter Six  
  
  
Utter Chaos  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Higurashi! Wait up!" Hojo came bounding after her like a fox after a   
rabbit.  
  
Oh crap, Kagome thought, what does Hojo want...I have to get back to   
Inuyasha and the guys!  
  
"Higurashi.....hang on....I want to ask you something!" Hojo came up   
beside her, panting for breath.  
  
"Yes?" Kagome said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Are you free tomorrow after school? It is a Friday, after all, and I   
wanted to know if you wanted to go see a movie or something! Of course,   
if you feel you're not up to it after your Rhutilimathn." He looked   
anxiously at her.  
  
Rhuti-what? Ok...now I know Grandpa is making these up.... "Well Hojo,   
you see, I would really love to, but-" Kagome was cut short as her   
group of friends came rushing up.  
  
"But she'd be flattered and will go!" They smiled brightly at Hojo, who   
seemed a little bowled over by their enthusiasm.  
  
"Al-alright. Uh, see you tomorrow at 8, okay?" He beamed at her then   
walked away.  
  
"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Kagome hissed, after Hojo was out of earshot.  
  
A girl named Aiyoka smiled as she spoke. "Aw...come on Kagome! You   
should go out and have some fun!! Hojo really likes you and you must be   
really tired of being inside all of the time, without any guys 'cept   
your Grandpa and brother!"  
  
Oh how wrong that is.... Kagome thought. "But I'm busy tomorrow!!! I   
don't have any time!"  
  
"Well I suggest you make time! Now c'mon! We have to get you something   
to wear!" They dragged Kagome off towards the mall.  
  
  
  
~*~ ^_^ ~*~  
  
  
"Where is that girl?" Inuyasha paced the ground...tripping over his own   
feet and smashing into the ground.  
  
"Smooth," called Shippou, off playing with a ball.  
  
"Inuyasha...she said she would get back as soon as she could...so stop   
worrying!" Miroku was balancing a checkers piece on the end of his   
nose...shooting quick glances at Sango, who was clearly not interested.  
  
Inuyasha sighed. "Well, I'm going to go check up on her...." And with   
that...he bounded away.  
  
  
  
~*~ ^_^ ~*~  
  
  
"Uh...guys.....it's just a movie...not a banquet or anything...."   
Kagome watched helplessly as her friends rushed through the dress   
section, picking out the fanciest dresses they could find. "IT'S A   
DATE! I AM NOT GETTING MARRIED!" she shouted, as Aiyoka showed her an   
ornate.....wedding dress. "Forget it...I'm going to look for something   
myself." Then she slipped off to another store.  
  
  
~*~ ^_^ ~*~  
  
Diiiiiiiiing doooooooong! "Oh crud....he's here!" Kagome raced   
downstairs. "I'll get it mom! It's just Ho- "  
  
"Hojo?" Outside the door stood a scowling Inuyasha.  
  
"Uh...yeah...."  
  
"Figures," he muttered. "You look prettier than usual."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I said you look...uh...funnyiler than usual." He looked at the floor.  
  
"Funnyiler isn't a word." she sniffed, before heading back upstairs.   
"Why'd you come here anyway?"  
  
"To see why the hell you weren't back yet! You said you would only be   
gone a few days! And it has been a few days!" Inuyasha growled angrily   
at her.  
  
"Look....I'm going...er....out...tonight. I'll come back tomorrow   
morning! I promise!" she added, after seeing Inuyasha's doubtful glance.  
  
"Where are you going dressed like that anyway?" he asked, waving his   
hands at her new outfit.  
  
"What do you mean dressed like this? I don't look ugly in this do I?   
Does it?" After seeing his rapidly reddening face, she mentally slapped   
herself. Way to put him on the spot Kagome. "Look, forget it. I'm just   
going out...with a.....friend. "  
  
"Hojo?"  
  
"Yea-I mean no!"  
  
"Sure, whatever. Just come back tomorrow." And with that very cold   
remark, he leapt out of her window.  
  
"Ouch...."  
  
  
  
~*~ ^_^ ~*~  
  
"Well?" Sango looked at Inuyasha expectantly as he stopped in front of   
them.  
  
"She's coming tomorrow." he said shortly, before walking off towards   
the woods.  
  
"What's eating him?" Miroku said while losing horrendously at checkers   
to Shippou.  
  
~*~ ^_^~*~  
  
  
  
Fox: Ugh.....I just got back from spending a week in sunny California.   
Now I'm back here in humid old Virginia, wishing I was still in   
C.A......  
  
Xavier: Do I look like I care?"  
  
Fox: Actually...you do.....  
  
Xavier: *sigh*.....whatever....  
  
  
  
(AN: Next chapter...The Date! ^__^)


	7. The Date

  
Fox: Before I begin...here is the disclaimer: I don't own anything   
related to Inuyasha....except for my awesome poster!! *hugs poster*   
Anyways.....Hooray! I'm finally updating again!!!  
  
Thank you so much for sticking by me all of my reviewers!!! I'm over   
this horrible writers block...finally...and ready to continue!  
  
*all except Xavier* YAY!!!!!  
  
*Xavier* BOO!!!  
  
Fox: Why do you have to be so mean? I'm going to cry...  
  
Xavier: So?  
  
Fox: Geez! For a cute porcupine you're pretty harsh!  
  
Xavier: It's a harsh world.  
  
  
  


  
**  
Shattered Glass**  
  
  
Chapter Six  
  
  
_The Date_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Damn damn damn damn," Inuyasha closed his eyes as Sango and Miroku   
eased Tetsusaiga out of his leg.  
  
"You're just lucky it didn't go through your stomach the way you swung   
it out!" Sango scolded as she wrapped his leg in bandages. "Now you stay   
put and don't move it around......" she trailed off as Inuyasha   
awkwardly hobbled off towards the well. "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING?!"  
  
"To Kagome's...she has that medicine stuff....it'll keep it from   
getting any worse than this..."  
  
Sango turned to Miroku, wringing her hands. "What are you doing? Go   
stop him!"  
  
Miroku called faintly to Inuyasha's retreating form, "No. Wait. Stop.   
Help. Murder. Police."  
  
"You are so heartless! He's bleeding his guts out!"  
  
"Really? I didn't see any guts, just blood." Miroku looked innocently at   
Sango, before she whacked him upside the head.  
  
"HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN HIS BAD LUCK? HE'LL PROBABLY GET LOST AND DIE!! IT'S A WONDER THAT HE DIDN'T KILL HIMSELF WHEN HE UNSHEATHED TETSUAIGA AND ACCIDENTALLY JAMMED IT INTO HIS LEG!!"  
  
"Oh....shit....."  
  
  
  
~*~ ^_^ ~*~  
  
  
  
  
"So, Houjo.....how have you been?" Kagome smiled nervously across the   
table at Houjo. They were at Chez Paolo's.....not too shabby considering   
he was paying. But the candlelight and romantic background music did   
nothing to ease the butterflies in her stomach.  
  
"Pretty good. I'm top of the class, did I tell you?" He smiled boyishly   
at her.  
  
"Yes, like fifty times," she muttered under her breath.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Oh! I said, 'I'm so proud of you!'" Nice save.  
  
"Thank you! So how have you been? Aside from being sick all of the   
time..."  
  
"Can't complain. I mean, it does suck to miss so much school, but it's   
alright, as long as I catch up."  
  
"Oh. That's good." Another awkward silence followed their short   
conversation. Kagome wished with all of her heart that Inuyasha was here. He   
was so much easier to talk to......  
  
And he didn't bore her to death.  
  
  
~*~ ^_^ ~*~  
  
  
"Shit. Damn. Hell. Shit. Damn. Hell." Inuyasha staggered out of the   
well, repeating a song of curses he had made. Clutching his leg, he tried   
to remember what Kagome had said when she was wrapping up his hand   
after the rock incident.  
  
"You idiot! Stop bashing Miroku!"  
  
No, that wasn't it.  
  
"Stop picking on Shippou! It's not his fault you're all smashed up!"  
  
Nope. Not that one either.  
  
"Wrap up the wound with a piece of cloth. It'll stop the flow of blood."  
  
And Bingo was his name-o. Limping over to a little girl, bundled from   
head to toe in winter garb, he snatched the scarf from around her neck.   
The girl whirled around. "Hey! That's....mine....eep! MOMMY!! A MONSTER   
TOOK MY SCARF!!!"  
_  
Monster?_ Thought Inuyasha. Ouch...that hurts.....  
  
"ACK!! POLICE!! POLICE!! MONSTER!!" Great. The mother set the police on   
my trail. Inuyasha quickly wrapped his bloody wound with the scarf,   
grimacing painfully.  
  
"Hey! You! Get back here!" The police dashed after him. Breaking out in   
a lopsided gallop, he set back off for Kagome's house. Hopefully she had   
ditched Homo early...........  
  
  
~*~ ^_^ ~*~  
  
Fox: Should I end here and be evil? Nah.....I'm on a roll....I don't   
want to stop....  
  
Xavier: I think you should put the readers out of their misery and   
end....  
  
Fox: Don't be too optimistic.....we can't have too much overwhelming   
confidence from you now...  
  
Xavier: Har har.  
  
~*~ ^_^ ~*~  
  
  
Poundings on the door rang through the Higurashi household. "I'm   
coming!" Ayumi, Kagome's ever-cheerful mother ran to the door, followed   
closely by a curious Souta and grandfather...  
  
"Inuyasha! What a surprise...."  
  
He cut her off by gasping, "Is Kagome home?"  
  
"No, I'm sorry dear, she's still out on her date with that nice Houjo   
boy."  
  
Damn bad luck. "Where are they?"  
  
"Chez Paolo's...dear, do you need some help? You're looking paler than   
usual."  
  
"Yeah! You look like Kagome whenever she passes an exam...all   
pale...like she's about to faint As if it's a miracle she passed or   
something." Souta was peering around his mother, looking closely at   
Inuyasha's face.  
  
Would they just let him go already? He was starting to see spots. "No,   
I'm fine........I've just..................." A loud thud and a scream   
from Ayumi could be heard across the street.  
  
"What? What happened?! Someone tell me!" Kagome's grandfather was   
looking from Souta's astonished face to Ayumi's pale one. Then his   
eyes found the inert form of a certain dog demon....passed out cold   
on the front step, blood seeping from underneath him.  
  
"Oh..........."  
  
  
~*~ T.T ~*~  
  
  
Fox: Poor Inu-chan...*cackles evilly* You'll have to wait until the   
next update to find out what happens to him!!! WHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Xavier: You are horrible at making long chapters. You realize this,   
don't you?  
  
Fox: Shut up.  
  
Xavier: OH! I've found a weak spot!!  
  
  



	8. Love Comes with a Price

AN: Kudos to all of my reviewers who stuck by me and...well...reviewed!  
  
Heh...and to Jo-Chan-ANIME: WHEE!! Thank you!! I feel so loved when nice people like you review!!! Makes me so happy....^__^  
  
Xavier: You're so shallow. The only thing that makes you happy is a good review?  
  
Fox: Yeah...so? What's so bad about that?  
  
Xavier: What about when you get bad reviews?  
  
Fox: I ignore them...  
  
Xavier: Oh....  
  
Fox: What, no sharp comeback?  
  
Xavier: Oh...go soak your head....you...you...SHORT CHAPTER WRITER!!!  
  
Fox: AUGH! SHUT UP!!!  
  
Shattered Glass  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Love Comes with a Price  
  
~*~ ^_^ ~*~  
  
"Uh....shall we go then?" The check for dinner had come and gone, much to Kagome's relief. But the prospect of sitting through an hour long movie with a boy that only talked about himself was dim.  
  
"Erm...Hojo...well...you see..." Hmm, how to break it to him? Should she just come out and say, 'Hojo, I hate you. You bore me to near death. Do you really think I care about how many times you brushed your hair this morning? I hope you get severe paper cuts on your wrists, and the blood shoots into your eyes, rendering you painfully helpless in dialing 911.' Nah...poor guy would run out crying. Kagome mentally snorted. He would too.  
  
"Yes? You what?" He beamed innocently at her. Well....here went nothing. Literally.  
  
"Well...I think...what's that?" Her purse had suddenly burst into song. Oh...wait. It was her cell phone. Saved by the ring tone! "Hello? Kagome Higurashi, and thank God you called, whoever you are...." She added in an undertone.  
  
"KAGOME! Oh Lord, I'm so glad you picked up!" Her mother's frantic voice fuzzily floated in through the static.  
  
"Mom? What'd you say? You want me to lick a cup?" Odd...her mother was normally quite sane.  
  
The next bit was all she could make out, but it was enough.  
  
"INUYASHA......FAINTED.......BLEEDING...HUR--Kagome? Hello? Hello?" The phone line had gone dead.  
  
"Hojo, I'm terribly sorry! There's an emergency! I've got to go home! How 'bout a movie another night! Bye! Thanks for everything!" Kagome crashed out the door, pushing past a crowd of fans crowded around her favorite movie star. No time for that now...she had to help Inuyasha!  
  
~*~ ^_^ ~*~  
  
"DAD! Get me the first aid kit! HURRY! Souta, get a couple of ice-packs and the quilt off of my bed! HURRY BOTH OF YOU! WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?!" Ayumi assumed drill sergeant mode, as most mothers do when trouble comes up. She mustered up her strength and moved the unconscious Inuyasha to the couch, careful not to jostle the dog demon's leg. She unraveled the tightly bound, blood-soaked scarf from his calf. Immediately the foul stench of blood filled her nose, and blood gushed forth from the wound. Good thing she wasn't thinking about her furniture at that moment....  
  
~*~ ^_^ ~*~  
  
"MOM! I'M BACK! WHERE'S INUYASHA?! IS HE OKAY?!" Kagome smashed open the door and rushed up to the spot where her mother, brother, and grandfather where kneeling over the couch.  
  
"Shh Kagome! You're going to make Mom mess up!" Souta looked anxiously at the still form on the couch. Kagome stepped cautiously over to the couch. The lump was so wrapped up in blankets, you could barely tell who was there. But her sharp eyes caught the hint of silver hair that floated lazily out from the protective coverings. Kagome drew a sharp intake of breath as her worst fears were confirmed.  
  
Inuyasha could die.  
  
~*~ T.T ~*~  
  
Fox: AWW! Maybe I should stop here....it'll rope in more reviewers who are anxious for the next chapter....  
  
Xavier: Sure. It'll be another short chapter...like all of your previous ones!  
  
Fox: NOO! Why do you torture me so?!  
  
Xavier: Because it's hugely entertaining.  
  
~*~ ^_^ ~*~  
  
"Kagome....hand me that spool of bandages..." Ayumi's words broke into Kagome's thoughts. She suddenly became aware of what her mother was doing. Using her quick, precise stitches, she was carefully stitching up Inuyasha's deep gash. Relief flooded back to Kagome, Inuyasha had a chance after all. Picking up the bandages, she walked over to her mother and sat next to her. After depositing the gauze into her mother's expecting hands, Kagome suddenly felt alone. It was pretty foolish, after all, she was in a room full of people, but now her hands were empty, and her soul felt like it was ripping away. Like every stitch her mother made was unraveling her heart. Knowing full well that it was horrible to take advantage of an unconscious person, but too overcome with grief to care, Kagome plunged her hands into the bloody blankets' depths, withdrawing Inuyasha's clawed, pale hand. Gripping it tightly, she traced each palm line and callous with her thumb. Damn bad luck. She had taken it lightly, expecting it to only be the occasional trip, or the mysterious rock slides out of nowhere. But she hadn't been prepared for it to almost snatch his life away...  
  
"K-Kagome...." A raspy whisper came from within the blankets, and the limp hand in Kagome's possession suddenly weakly grasped her wrist.  
  
"Y-yes?" She choked on her words, as if her throat was clenched as tight as her heart.  
  
"Missing...your...date? ...What, is.Homo...too...good for you?"  
  
She chuckled at his weak attempt at humor, as if he was trying to ease the situation. But her feeble laugh was not out of humor, but out of sheer relief that he had not been seized by Death's icy grip.  
  
"No, I decided that you were more fun to torture." She smiled wanly at him as he closed his eyes and inaudibly muttered something, then slipped back into the black abyss of unconsciousness.  
  
~*~ T.T ~*~  
  
Fox: Oh, dear. I've never written something this deep before!  
  
Xavier: Even I'M impressed that your usual shallow self could write something like that.  
  
Fox: That's me. Always full of surprises.  
  
Xavier: And short chapters.  
  
Fox: STOP IT!!  
  
~*~ ^_^ ~*~  
  
  
  
An extremely anxious Sango paced around the well, every so often trampling a stray checkers piece. "Damnit Miroku!" She hissed, after tiring of having the plastic pieces crunch under her feet. "Aren't you the least bit worried about Inuyasha? Apparently it hasn't registered in your tiny brain that he could be lying face-down in a gutter somewhere! DEAD!" She ground her teeth in aggravation as she watched Miroku, utterly absorbed in his game.  
  
"Hmm? Did you say something?"  
  
"YOU ARE A PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN BEING! HAVE YOU NO HEART? OR BRAIN? I SAID...INUYASHA COULD BE DEAD! AND WE WOULD NEVER KNOW SINCE WE CAN'T GO THROUGH THE DAMN WELL!" She took in a deep breath of air, ready to continue ranting, until her breath was immediately dispersed with Miroku's next words.  
  
"Oh--wait...where's Shippou?" He looked around him. He leapt up, seeing Shippou's ball up against a tree, its owner no where in sight.  
  
"What? Isn't he right over....OH MY GOD!! WE'VE LOST SHIPPOU!"  
  
Immediately they threw themselves in full-throttle search mode, Miroku only pausing once to mutter, "I hate mirrors."  
  
~*~ ^_^ ~*~  
  
Her eyes were shadowed, a harrowed look about her. For two days she'd been in this room; for two days she'd been watching the same thing, eyes never moving, transfixed by what held her gaze.  
  
He was sleeping his life away, unaware that she was looking upon him, never leaving, deprived of sleep in exchange to keep watch over him. She was his guardian angel, his candle in a tunnel, his fire in a  
  
blizzard.  
  
Rubbing her tired eyes, she stretched, yawning, almost catlike, the first movement she had made in over an hour. She held no concept of time, not in here. She only faintly grasped if it was dusk or dawn, day or night, by the meager rays of watery light that filtered in through the shades. Wearily she raised her head and blinked at the sunlight shining through the shades. When was the last time she had seen the sun's rays? It seemed like ages. Dust particles danced and swirled in the beams of light. When she was little she used to prance around in those same sunbeams, feeling like a little princess, laughing while looking at the whirling columns of dust, sparkling in the light. Funny how something so simple could bring a moment's worth of pure joy into your heart. Suddenly she was aware of another being in the room.  
  
"Kagome?" A vaguely familiar voice floated into the room. The being came over and tentatively touched her shoulder. "Darling?" Ah, it came to her now. Her mother. Ayumi. Kagome turned her head and faced the wall, staring blankly at the I.V. standing against it. "Sweetheart, I know it's hard. It's the same feeling I had when you had that extreme case of pneumonia, and they said you wouldn't make it. But you did...just like Inuyasha will. I know it," her mother trailed off, draping her arms over her daughter's motionless shoulders. Leaning into her ear, Ayumi whispered, "Love comes with a price. You have to be prepared for the worst, and be able to make it through, without cutting that fragile bond." She straightened up, looking at Kagome. Although her face was still pale and blank, tears ran down her cheeks, glistening on her pallid skin, whiter than usual from lack of sleep.  
  
Suddenly, in one swift movement, she latched onto her mother, shaking in silent sobs. Ayumi muttered soothing words, pretty sounding strings of words, with no real meaning. But to Kagome, they meant everything. They meant that there was someone still there for her, some comfort in her sorrow. She poured out all of the memories of the past two days in forms of glossy teardrops. When the police came to their door, looking for a snow- haired monster, when they carted Inuyasha off to the hospital, leaving Souta and Grandfather to face the police, when she and Ayumi had fed the doctors the tale of Inuyasha's features as being the result of birth defects, when the nurses and doctors gently broke the news to them that he had suffered major blood-loss, and it would take a miracle to save him, when she haddestroyed millions of dollars in equipment from her anger, when she barricaded herself in Inuyasha's Intensive Care Unit room, not allowing herself to speak to anyone. The one memory that kept resurfacing was the one where the doctors informed them of Inuyasha's blood-loss, and of the miracle that would save him.  
  
She wiped her eyes and slowly stepped back from her mother's embrace, sniffling slightly. She leaned over Inuyasha's bedside, gently looking at his still form. He drew in shallow, ragged breaths, each one even more shaky than the last.  
  
"Live you fool, live. You can't leave me now..." Kagome whispered to him. Brushing a few wisps of stray hair that floated around his sickly delicate face. His hair was matted, his normally sunburnt cheeks were a ghastly frost color, his chest rattling with every inhale. He seemed like a crinkled old man, with only a few seconds left to live. But he wasn't an old man, he was 17 years old, he had his whole life ahead of him. He had HER in his whole life ahead of him. At least, she hoped. Her tears came again. She was faintly aware that her mother's hand was on her shoulder, comforting in its touch. She flung herself on the immobile form swaddled in the sheets, hugging his limp body to her chest, aware of every breath he took.  
  
If he died, so would she.  
  
~*~ .........~*~  
  
Fox: .......  
  
Xavier: ............  
  
Fox: Wow.  
  
Xavier: Whoah.  
  
*both stand in silence, reading the last few parts*  
  
Xavier: Er...how come there's no face in your last page break thing?  
  
Fox: I was too shocked to find a good face for my shocked-ness.  
  
Xavier: Ah. *Ahem* erm...uh....I didn't think you had it in you.  
  
Fox: What?  
  
Xavier: Your last bit. Wow. It's really...really...  
  
Fox: Sad? Depressing? Horrible?  
  
Xavier: No...I thought it was really...good.  
  
Fox: *shiny eyes* REALLY?! WOW! THANK YOU!  
  
Xavier: Alright, alright, no need to get carried away.  
  
Fox: Heh...notice how it's longer?  
  
Xavier: I did.  
  
Fox: ^__^ I Can't believe I had that in me! Wow!  
  
And to all of you who are probably like, "How is this humor?" Well, I listed it as Humor/ Romance, so I'm trying to play out the romance part a bit....^__^  
  
Xavier: I bet the next chapter will suck..  
  
Fox: You know, you put a mean twist on everything.  
  
Xavier: I try. 


End file.
